Monsters King episode 60: Not a Dragon
Bold text is Insectosaurusese translated to English In Montana, a lightning storm activates a Dracorex. It roars, and runs off. Meanwhile, at Area Fifty-Something, Dr. Cockroach is watching Primeval again. He laughs out loud when Becker falls through the crates. Then, the Dino Holder go off. He slides down the chute to his lab. When the others get there, Link asks his traditional "Where is it?" "Montana." They then transport. When they get there, the smaller ones are immediately trampled by a fleeing crowd. "Ouch." "Hey, you might want to get out before the dragon gets here!" As soon as the guy left, they headed towards the creature. "Doc, check out this car." "Hmm. Pachycephalosaurid damage. Well, well, well. Dracorex." "I think the draco part's accurate." "BOB!" "Monster Slash! Bring in the thunder, Torosaurus!" Wide's summoning sequence plays. "Lightning Strike!" It's a hit. Wide hits again with Lightning Strike. The Dracorex hits with Electric Charge. "Hmm. Why Lightning?" "Back when Dinosaur King was still airing, there was a website where you could go to collect cards in your own Dino Holders. For some reason, the Secret Dinosaurs showed one of the main six elements, possibly what they would've been if they were regular dinosaurs. Pachycephalosaurus was Lightning, Therizinosaurus was Fire. Deinonychus was almost definitely Wind. Can't remember about the others, though." The Dracorex hits again with Electric Charge. It hits Wide with its tail. It bites his neck and throws him. Wide hits twice with Lightning Strike. The Dracorex hits twice with Electric Charge. It hits Wide with its tail. It hits with Electric Charge. It hits Wide with its tail. BOB's Dino Holder starts beeping. "Not good! Lightning Strike!" It's a hit. The Dracorex hits him with its tail, defeating him. "Monster Slash! Bring in the thunder, Hippopotamus Gorgops!" Tommy's summoning sequence plays. The Dracorex hits twice with Electric Charge. "Thunder Bazooka!" It's a hit. Tommy hits again with Thunder Bazooka. "Gatling Spark!: It's a hit. The Dracorex hits him with its tail. "Plasma Anchor!" It's a hit. The Dracorex hits twice with Electric Charge. Tommy hits with Plasma Anchor. He hits with Thunder Bazooka. He hits with Plasma Anchor. The Dracorex hits with Electric Charge. Tommy hits with Thunder Bazooka. The Dracorex hits with with its tail. BOB's Dino Holder starts beeping. "Not good!" Tommy hits with Plasma Anchor. He hits with Gatling Spark. He hits with Thunder Bazooka. The Dracorex hits him with its tail, defeating him. "Monster Slash! Bring in the thunder, Triceratops!" A summoning sequence plays, showing the chibi Chomp moving down the yellow background. One leg becomes an adult's, then another, then another, then the last one. His brow horns are next, followed by his nose horn, then his eyes, before a fully adult Chomp appears and roars. "Final Thunder!" It's a hit. "Lightning Spear!" Another hit. He hits with Lightning Strike. They clash Electric Charges twice. Chomp hits with Thunder Bazooka. "Thunder Driver!" Another hit. He hits with Lightning Spear. He hits with Gatling Spark. "Element Booster! DinoTector, on!" The armor appeared on Chomp. "Ultimate Thunder!" It's a hit. Chomp hits with Lightning Strike. Chomp hits with Ultimate Thunder. He hits with Plasma Anchor. They clash Electric Charges. Chomp hits twice with Ultimate Thunder. They clash Electric Charges. Chomp hits with Plasma Anchor. He hits with Thunder Bazooka. He hits twice with Ultimate Thunder. He hits with Plasma Anchor. They clash Electric Charges. BOB's Dino Holder starts beeping again. "Not good!" Chomp hits with Thunder Driver. He hits with Lightning Spear. He hits twice with Ultimate Thunder. He hits with Plasma Anchor. He hits with Gatling Spark. He uses Thunder Bazooka, but the Dracorex jumps above and kicks him, defeating him. "I lost. Susan!" "Monster Slash! Burn them to a crisp, Tyrannosaurus!" "Terry's summoning sequence plays. "Blazing Spin Attack!" It's a hit. "Final Fury!" Another hit. "Fire Scorcher!" Another hit . "Volcano Burst!" Another hit . "Magma Blaster!" Another hit. The Dracorex hits twice with Electric Charge. "Tail Smash!" It's a hit. "Neck Crusher!" Another hit. "Element Booster! DinoTector, on!" The armor appeared on Terry. "Ultimate Fire!" It's a hit. "Much less scary than the last time she used that." Terry hits with Magma Blaster. "Heat Eruption!" It's a hit. Terry hits with Neck Crusher. He hits with Magma Blaster. He hits with Ultimate Fire. The Dracorex hits with Electric Charge. Terry hits twice with Ultimate Fire. The Dracorex hits with Electric Charge. Terry hits with Tail Smash. He hits twice with Ultimate Fire. The Dracorex hits with Electric Charge. Susan's Dino Holder starts beeping. "Not good!" Terry hits with Tail Smash. The Dracorex charges forward. "Critical Block!" The attack is stopped. Terry hits twice with Ultimate Fire. He hits with Heat Eruption. He hit with Neck Crusher. He used Tail Smash, but the Dracorex dodges and kicks him, defeating him. Because their user was defeated, Dill, Violence, and Atlanta turn back into a card. "Monster Slash! Burn them to a crisp, Giganotosaurus!" Giga's summoning sequence plays. The Dracorex hits twice with Electric Charge. It hits Giga with its tail. It hits three times with Electric Charge. Susan's Dino Holder starts beeping. "Not good!" It hits him with its tail, defeating him."Monster Slash! Burn then to a crisp, Postosuchus!" A summing sequence plays, showing a little chibi Crocs moving up the dark red background. One leg becomes an adult's, then another, then his tail, then his teeth, then his eyes, before a fully adult Crocs pops out and roars. The Dracorex hits twice with Electric Charge. Crocs hits with Heat Eruption. The Dracorex hits him with its tail. It hits twice with Electric Charge. It hits him with its tail. It bites his neck and throws him. It hits with Electric Charge. Susan's Dino Holder starts beeping. "Not good! Crimson Flame!" It's a hit. He hits with Heat Eruption. The Dracorex hits him with its tail, defeating him. "I lost. Insecto!" "Monster Slash! Twister Time, Camo Beast!" A summoning sequence plays, showing a chibi Gremlin moving up the light blue background. One leg becomes an adult's, then another, then his back, then his eyes, before a fully adult Gremlin jumps up and snarls. "Biting Wind!" '''It's a hit. The Dracorex hits twice with Electric Charge. "Tornado Toss!" It's a hit. Gremlin hits again with Tornado Toss. "Air-Raid Storm!" It's a hit. "Sonic Blast!" It's a hit. He hits twice with Air-Raid Storm. He hits with Sonic Blast. He hits with Air-Raid Storm. The Dracorex hits with Electric Charge. Gremlin hits with Air-Raid Storm. He hits with Sonic Blast. He hits with Air-Raid Storm. He hits with Sonic Blast. He hits with Air-Raid Storm. He hits with Sonic Blast. The Dracorex hits with Electric Charge. Gremlin hits with Tornado Toss. He hits with Air-Raid Storm He hits with Sonic Blast. He hits with Air-Raid Storm. He hits twice with Sonic Blast. He hits with Air-Raid Storm. He hits with Tornado Toss. He hits with Sonic Blast. He hits with Air-Raid Storm. He hits with Air-Raid Storm. He hits with Tornado Toss. He hits with Sonic Blast. The Dracorex hits with Electric Charge. Gremlin rams it, defeating it. Insecto picks up the cards and gives them to BOB, who names it Princess, after the individual from Primeval. When BOB put the cards in the Dino Holder, Wide was sent into storage. "How'd you know what they named it? I've never seen you watching Primeval..er...willingly." Link began to explain. "Ever since the cards started appearing, all of us started watching every documentary and TV series we could find, to learn as much as we could, in case we encountered one of the creatures from it." "It was my idea." Susan admitted. Dr. Cockroach was touched. They then went home, where Dr. Cockroach determined Princess to be an 18 on the Power Scale. A tally sequence. "Now that we've got a Dracorex, we've got a total of 55 creatures." '''Current Team Mushroom-25 Gremlin-20 Velociraptor Trio-19 Princess-18 Alliga-18 Sid-18 Deinonychus Trio-18 Stomper-17 Tommy-15 Chomp-14 Terry-14 Club-13 Giga-11 Beaky-9 Crocs-9 Totodile-9 Pachy-9 Eustrep-5